Have Some Fun With Me!
by MONOKUMA the BEAR
Summary: Bill has recently earned a permanent human body! And he really wants to try out this thing that people call Sex. He's heard from Mabel that DIpper's gone gay, and thinks it'd be fine if he tried it out with the boy!


Have Some Fun With Me!

Bill stroked his fingers against the glowing screen of his golden mirror.

"Dipper…" He whispered into it, his eye half-closed. The boy immediately appeared. Brown hair flowing from his usual cap, and his vest over a bright red t-shirt. Almost exactly the same as last time. Bill sighed and tugged on his own vest. A black piece of silky cloth. Brushing a lock of black hair behind his tanned ear, Bill sighed. If Dipper saw him now, he would be surprised. In human form, and curious to learn. No longer the great lord he was the last time they had met. An amusing thought struck Bill. He had always wanted to try sexual intercourse with a male. This was a fine opportunity. The last time Bill had chatted with Mabel, he had been informed that Dipper was gay. Surely, he wouldn't mind. The human boy, tapped his foot on the ground, and a bright blue portal grew at his feet. Bill smiled at the thought of Dipper's shocked expression as he would pop through the ceiling of his house.

Bill dropped through the portal into Dipper's dimension, and greeting the brown-haired boy cheerily.

"Hi Dipper!" The brown haired boy turned around, and stared a while at Bill. His eyes wide. His breath seemed to be hitched, and his face was red. The boy stood from his chair, and just stared. "Dipper, you okay? Did you paint your face with tomatoes or something? It's SUPER red!" Bill giggled patting Dipper's cheek. The boy wasn't especially tall, shorter than Bill in fact. Dipper shook his head and sat down.

"What do you want?" He mumbled turning to his textbook. The two were currently in Dipper's room, with the lamplight on, and Dipper's homework spread across the table. The cold welcome didn't live up to Cipher's fantasy, and he plopped down on Dipper's bed, sighing heavily as well. The human boy fell back, and closed his eyes. Breathing in Dipper's scent. A very fresh, and nature-like smell. Bill slowly began to wind himself into the layers of blankets on Dippers bed, breathing in deeply. After a while, he nearly didn't realize, Dipper had gotten up, and turned on the shower in his bedroom's adjourned restroom. As the teenager began to undress, the sound of water hitting the shower booth floor awoke Bill. Who folded the blanket over his head, and continued to sleep. Bill awoke, a slight rubbing on his legs, and his head resting soundly on Dipper's pillow. Bill opened his eye halfway, and smirked. Dipper, grinned down at him, with a towel tied around his waist, and his hair soaked from the shower. Slowly, Bill could feel his chest being exposed to the cool air of Dippers room.

"Mabel told me you wanted to try sexual intercourse, and that she told you that I was gay." Dipper whispered, spreading Bill's legs apart with his knee. "But I'm top, no exceptions, so prepare to get fucked." Bill feigned shock. His eyes wide, and his pitch of voice changing. He was thankful for all those acting lessons he had bothered taking. As Dipper began to stroke Bill's length, though the technique was certainly enough to give Bill a shiver, the tough suit just didn't seem right for Dipper. The blonde boy smirked and quit his blushy-shaky act, and sat up. Causing Dipper to fall on his back. He undid Dipper's towel, and in one swift motion, he pounced atop the now red-faced teen. His brown hair frizzled, and eyes wide.

"B-Bill, I'm a top!" He protested, squirming and fighting to push Bill over. Bill only smirked and caught Dipper with a deep kiss. At first, it was a light smooch, but as moments passed, Bill pressed, eventually beginning to twine his tongue with Dipper's, whom had no choice to submit to the stronger male. Eventually, Dipper even began to kiss back, though hesitant, once he got into it, it was strong. Dipper finally broke away, gasping for breath and rubbed his lips.

"BILL!" He exclaimed. His face reddened, then Dipper averted his eyes shyly. He said nothing. Bill nodded with satisfaction, and finished stripping, he licked his lips, and took Dipper's hard length into his hands. Slipping it into his mouth carefully. He slid his tongue across Dipper's shaft, enjoying his moans, and teary face.

"What are you crying for? It's gonna feel _terrific._ " Bill promised as he began to move to the head. Enveloping the entire thing with his mouth. Bill began to pump his head and sucked harder. Dipper let out a moan, and clamped his hand over his mouth, "What're you hiding for? Don't hold back, you beautiful voice." Dipper relaxed his hand and squeezed his eyes. Letting out high moans, and resting his hands on the top of Bill's head. Bill finally took off his mouth, and stood up beside the bed.

"Where do you keep you lube?" He questioned, looking around, then at Dipper.

"I-in the bottom clothes drawer…" Dipper mumbled, pointing at the glossy black cabinet He rested his fist on his chest, and bit his bottom lip, "T-try not to be too harsh okay?" He said quietly, looking at the ceiling, "It's my first time being bottom… and I'm pretty sensitive so." Bill raised an eyebrow and retrieved the lube, returning to Dipper, he patted the brown haired boy's cheek softly.

"It's okay, I'll make you feel, REAL good. Unlike all those other boys you've been with." He added sourly. He coated his fingers with a thick layer of lube, and pried open Dipper's cheeks with his hands, inspecting his entrance. Recently, the teen had been found with various other men, and Bill didn't like it. He would have to have some harshness in the course. He wasn't going to let Dipper off the hook this time. Dipper was _his_ after all. Bill came up with various scenarios in his head as he inserted a finger into Dipper's hole. He began to curl and twist his finger, earning a couple moans. Before he could begin pumping, Bill positioned himself, so that he was leaning slightly on Dipper's back. Bill began to slowly draw out his finger, and quickly plunge it back in. While doing this, Bill used his free hand to lightly tease Dipper's nipples, making sure he would enjoy the process as much as possible. Just as Dipper began to loosen, Bill added yet another finger, and continued his vigorous pumping. The same happened as Bill added a third finger. After pulling all fingers out, and looking at dipper's hole, Bill smirked. He had been perfecting a punishment agenda in his head during the preparation session, and was ready to carry it out.

The weight shifted on the bed as Bill went over to a black bag which had recently dropped out of his blue portal. It was full of toys and sex devices that he had been using to masturbate not too long ago. Bill pulled out his larges vibrator and set it on low. The slight hum filling the room. Dipper began to turn around to investigate the source of the sound, but his head was shoved down by Bill, who chuckled as a red ribbon circled around Dipper's wrists, and was hooked onto a hook floating next to the bed's headboard. Dipper's protests were muffled as his face dropped into the pillow. Too weak to lift himself up, the boy could do nothing. His member twitched pre-cum spilling out. He was obviously aroused, and wishing for something more than just fingers, and that was exactly what Bill wanted. The sly man sat down behind Dipper, and slowly rubbed the vibrator around his entrance.

"Hey, you want it?" he teased, watching Dipper jerk and twitch with agony and sexual hunger. He lifted up the brunette's head to let him speak, "I want you to beg me, maybe 3 times, then maybe I'll consider putting myself in your dirty ass." Dipper remained silent, thinking if he should throw away his pride for this. Finally, squeezing his eyes shut, he replied weakly.

"Please put your big cock inside me. Please put you large cock inside of me. Please put your delicious cock inside of me."

"Hmmm…." Bill tapped his cheek with his gloved finger, and then smirked, "Nah…" Bill slipped in the vibrator, twisting it, and pumping it. The boy yelped and shook with anger.

"B-Bill!" He shouted looking up. The vibrator still up his ass, he felt the unfulfilling thing buzz, "P-please use your enormous, juicy, sexy, hot, and large cock into me!" Bill gripped the uke's ass, and replied strongly.

"Sure, since you asked so nicely." Dipper shivered as he imagined the pleasure. When he had been teasing Bill, he was shocked to find his length almost beastly, the thickness was amazing too. What would happen to him if he took Bill in? He felt the toy being taken away, and the tip of Bill's member grazed his entrance, as Bill began to line the two up.

"I'm entering now." He hissed. Dipper's throat hitched. Bill had shoved himself in with an amazing force, plunging the entire thing at once. Dipper moaned in agony and pleasure, it was like heaven and hell had collided. He could also feel Bill flex and unflex his hands, letting out a low moan. While Bill attempted to recover himself from the thought of fucking Dipper senseless, Dipper struggled to regain the control of coherent thought. The room was silent for a while, until Dipper finally relaxed. Bill immediately drew out, not fully, but just at the tip.

"Wow that was tight." Bill breathed, "It felt like my entire dick had some hot, squishy warm, and lewd blood pressure measurer on it. I wanna try it again…" He plunged back in. this time, slightly slower, to allow Dipper to feel more pleasure than pain. The uke's back arched as he let out a loud scream. Even if it was slower than before, Bill was still huge, and Dipper was still getting used to the enormous mass of meat inside of him. Before Dipper could act, Bill drew back out, and began a slow, but firm thrusting pace, sighing in pleasure, and leaning back every now and then. Dipper was still tense, but the thrusting was so good, he didn't even care. He let loose a lot of moans and screams. As the process proceeded, Bill leaned down, and began to nip at Dippers neck, breathing in the uke's scent, and enjoying his absent minded face. The seme reached for Dipper's length and began to pump his fist on it, licking the rim of Dipper's ear while doing so. After a few more moments of thrusting and moans, the smaller boy came, and fell onto the bed. His chest heaving, and sweat dotting his back. Bill frowned, as he had not yet cum, and he was feeling slightly agitated. Dipper was enjoying it too much, maybe he should be a little _rougher_.

The cloth tying Dipper's hands, and the hook it was hung on disappeared. Dipper fell into the pillow, and felt the weight shift on the bed. The weight shifted again, and dipper could feel Bill's hands, as well as some kind of plastic wrap around his hard member. When this was done, two firm hands, held onto both sides of his chest, and Dipper was lifted into a kneeling position. From the corner of his eye, he could see bill fiddling with a switch, and a jolt brought him back into thought. Just as the felt the plastic around his member vibrate, he began to struggle. Bill slid under Dipper's legs, and forced the uke down onto his own enormous cock. Bill gasped, as he was lowered onto Bill's member. Eating it up. The combination of the vibrating glove, and Bill's cock inside him was perfect, but it also hurt. Dipper couldn't see Bill's face, but could imagine the handsome man smirking as he spoke.

"Why don't you ride me for a while, put your hands on the bed, and pump your fat ass up and down." Dipper could do nothing but comply, as he was too weak with pleasure to resist, and he wanted to keep the beast inside of his hole. As Dipper began to ride him, Bill sighed. Dipper looked so cute, contorted and obligated to his command, it was so wonderful. As he began to stroke Dippers back, Bill came, his seed spilling out of the teen, who had remained in a sitting position. Head thrown back, and his spine arched. He felt the hot cum course through him. And he as well, came. The pearly substance splattering over his chest. The smaller boy collapsed, panting heavily, and was lifted up by Bill, who cleaned him, dressed him, and tucked him in bed. The next morning, Dipper awoke, and felt the cold body of the other male pressing against his. He smiled softly and kissed the top of Bill's head.

"Good morning." He sighed, climbing out of the stack of blankets and pillows. Bill floated over to Dipper, whom was making two cups of coffee in the kitchen the next room over. The blond twirled in the air and laughed, his eyes closed.

"Let's play some other time!" He chuckled, wrapping his arms around Dipper's waist, and kissing the back of his head as well.


End file.
